Love & Other Unexpected Truths
by yesiamkatie
Summary: What if Hermonie and Ron were not the first true friends that Harry had? What if his oldest and dearest friend was a sassy American with a heart of gold and a big mouth? Read and experience this romantic story of two friends who unexpectedly fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story that I wrote in high school. Basically, I sucked at writing it and couldn't do this interesting idea justice until now. So I have re-written it and am going to post the chapters whenever I find time to edit them. If you have any comments or questions, please send me a review. I hope you enjoy this story! Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own J. K. Rowling's copyright stuff or any of her royalties. Suck! =(**

It was a hot, dry day and Harry Potter was strolling down the road toward Privet Drive. He was only fifteen, and not the sort of person that you would expect to see anywhere near Privet Drive. Although no one would guess as they observed his pensive figure walking down the street, he was a wizard and an' a thumpin' good'un. Harry had grown about four inches since he had gotten back from Hogwarts, which didn't really help with the fact that he was very skinny and looked extremely underfed. (Aunt Petunia had seen to that). His untidy jet-black hair just barely covered a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, and that was personally the way he liked it.

"Harry! Wait up!" screamed someone over his shoulder.

Harry turned and saw a tall girl, waving her arms frantically, running toward him. As she did you could easily see she had a dramatic hourglass figure, and her dark, curly hair was French braided to the side. As she stopped by Harry's side she gave him the smile she only reserved for him; it was open, happy and unguarded. Her name was Cori Rawson. Harry and Cori had been best friends ever since they were in primary school together.

Harry believed that Cori was the reason he hadn't gone mental growing up on Privet Drive. Before Harry had gone to Hogwarts, Cori was the only person Harry could remember showing him any kindness or love growing up. When everyone at school and on Privet Drive told her that Harry was nothing more than a little weirdo, Cori instantly accepted him.

Cori and Harry also grew a deep connection because, like Harry, Cori was also an orphan. Her Grandmother, who Harry adored as the only mother figure he had ever known before Mrs. Weasly, had raised Cori.

"Hey Cori," said Harry with an equally big smile.

"What's up?" asked Cori with concern, instantly reading the look on his face.

"Nothing really", said Harry, "The Dursleys kicked me out for watching the news again."

Cori dramatically rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why didn't you just come over and watch it with Nana and I? They may treat you like old cheese, but we know that you're just like everybody else."

"Right," replied Harry.

It took Harry a lot of effort not to smile. It had been impossible these past four years, but Harry had never revealed to Cori that he was a wizard. The past two years had been extremely difficult though. She had been asking a lot more questions and accepting much less lies.

But before Harry could start to worry about getting grilled again tonight, Cori looked at the setting sun and said, "I should probably get back. Nana will be worried."

"Okay," said Harry without much enthusiasm. Although the need to avoid Cori increased, the more he felt the need to be her protector. This had significantly elevated due to the rise of Lord Voldemort a few months ago. _Just another thing I have to lie to one of my best friends about_, Harry thought depressingly.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Cori with more of a demanding voice than earlier.

"Yeah, never better, why do you ask?" lied Harry.

Cori bit her lower lip thoughtfully and eyed Harry warily. "I don't know how to explain it," she began, "Ever since you returned from school this past year, you've been so much more depressed and distant than usual. And I know that its not the Dursleys!" she snapped when he opened his mouth.

"Do you really want to have this out now?" asked Harry in exasperation. Harry felt like he was going to snap in two. The stress, fear, guilt and sleep deprivation of the last two months were really starting to get to him. And to make it worst, he couldn't tell his oldest friend about any of it.

"Yes we do!" Cori snapped again. "Harry, I am your friend! I want to help you! I love you! Can you just stop lying to me and tell me what is eating you up inside?" she said desperately. As she had ranted, Cori had grabbed his hands and pleaded with him with her deep amber eyes.

Harry stared at their clasped hands. Her hands were warm and soft, and gave him the little comfort that he knew she would be able to give him. He sighed heavily before meeting her eyes.

Just as Harry was about to speak, the light at the intersection of Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Lane burned out. Street lamps, house lights, the stars, and the moon were all gone, and all that was left was an endless blackness. Harry felt Cori tighten her grip and gasp audibly as she too felt the sensation of cold and hopelessness pierce her lungs. At that moment Harry knew.

"No," he whispered in pure horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well my dears, the five of you that are reading this, here is chapter number two. Please enjoy! (I know this is really soon to update, but my AC is broken and I can't get to bed!)**

**Disclaimer: I guess I could be J. K. Rowling if I was blessed with an epic British accent and actually being J. K. Rowling…which is my way of saying Cori is mine, and that is all! =)**

_No. They can't be here, not now! _Harry thought desperately.

"Harry what's going on?" Cori cried out, grabbing hold of his hands even tighter than before.

"Cori just calm down! Whatever you do, don't open your mouth!" Harry said quickly.

And then Harry heard it. A bone chilling sucking sound that could only mean a dementor was getting ready to feed. By the sound of them, Harry guessed there were two, and his mind worked quickly. He fumbled for his wand, which was quite an achievement with Cori still holding onto his hands for dear life, and tried to picture a happy memory. Hogwarts popped into his head.

"_Exspecto Patronum_!" Harry screamed.

Nothing but silver vapor came out of the tip of his wand and panic seized Harry in a vice grip. He could hear them coming closer.

"Harry!" Cori screamed hysterically.

And then Harry got it! Harry thought of Cori. Of sitting her down and telling her all about the magical world and the life that he had led without his dearest friend for the past four years. He imagined all his guilt melting off his shoulders, as Cori lovingly accepted him as he was and screamed for a second time, "_Exspecto Patronum_!"

A silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand and charged down the dementors. They both fled at once, and as they did stars, moon, street lamps, and house lights came back on.

"Cori," said Harry frantically, "are you alright?"

"I…" began Cori. Her whole body was shaking and suddenly, without warning, she collapsed to the cold ground.

"Cori!" Harry yelled dropping to the ground beside her. As Harry got a good look at her he gasped. Cori was extremely pale and cold sweat damped her dark hair.

Harry quickly picked her up bride style and almost ran to her house. Her bedroom window was luckily on the ground floor. Harry gingerly carried her through the open window and carefully laid her down on her bed. Before he threw his leg over the windowsill he quickly laid her favorite blanket over her and gave Cori a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Harry?"

Harry spun around and Cori was looking at him with an expression of annoyance and frustration.

"You're finally awake," said Harry cheerfully.

He sat down beside her and before Harry could say anything Cori replied icily, "Tell me the truth Harry."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked; playing dumb was the plan.

"Harry just stop," she put her hand over his mouth so she could say, "What just happened to us? I am tired Harry. I am tired of my closest friend lying to me all the time. I am tired of pretending that I'm too stupid to realize that you're lying to me and I'm really tired of trying to figure out what you're lying to me about. I'm just really tired Harry."

Cori laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. She breathed evenly, in and out, and Harry knew her well enough to recognize her favorite stress coping tool.

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it, then finally opened it again. "You, you wouldn't understand," Harry said finally.

"I would if you would just tell me!" she shot back, her eyes snapping open.

"Okay, I'll tell you", Harry sighed. He had to tell her. He had just conjured a patronus right in front of her for heaven's sake! "I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm a wizard and an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort was resurrected two months ago and he wants to kill me."

Cori closed her eyes again and continued her breathing. "Well," she finally said after a good 20 seconds, "I was expecting drugs, but I guess this is better." And with that, she sat up and gave him a giant hug.

Confusion and shock gripped Harry; this was not the reaction he had expected. He had expected her to not believe him or to get scared, but not this.

Relief, utter relief gripped his chest and he felt salty tears well up in his eyes. He hurriedly wiped them with the back of his hand, but Cori just rubbed his back encouragingly. They finally broke apart and Cori gave Harry his favorite smile.

"Thank you Harry," she said, and Harry was surprised to see the same look of relief on her face too.

"No," Harry said, rubbing his thumb on her rosy cheek, "thank you. Thank you for always loving me no matter what."

Cori shrugged and made Harry smile, "Eh, what's the use of having a best friend if they don't."

Harry smile grew and he gave her one last hug before climbing back to her window.

"Uh Mr. Potter," Cori said from the bed, "You do realize that you're going to explain everything tomorrow in great detail, right?"

"Yes Miss Rawson, I am fully aware of my obligations to you," he smiled mischievously before climbing out of her window.

Despite everything that had happened that night, Harry Potter walked back to Number Four punching the air and feeling more alive than he had in two months.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well my lovelies, here is another update. Enjoy and please review with any comments or questions. Thank you for taking time to read my story and have a blessed day. **

**Disclaimer: Why do you taunt me Rowling? With your wit, beauty and billions of dollars that you give to charity because you're that awesome…and you will always own Harry Potter. Who's jealous? This girl…**

Harry awoke to the sound of Dudley thundering down the stairs. It took Harry a minute to remember yesterday night's events and he quickly raced over to Cori's.

He finally made it to her window, which she had left open for him like so many times before. Without hesitation he hoisted himself into her room. Her sleeping form was peaceful, and serene despite what had happened yesterday. Harry gently shook her awake and she sat up looking at him expectantly.

"What?" Harry finally asked.

"What do you mean what?" demanded Cori, "You tell me you're a wizard, and you just expect to leave it at that? I want some details man!"

"What do you want to know?" asked Harry warily.

"Everything," she said excitedly.

"Okay," he said with a smile.

Harry plunged into telling Cori everything he could think about the wizarding world. He did his best to leave out the unpleasant details, like the most evil wizard in centuries proactively trying to end his life for instance. He told her of the good things, like all the friends he had made, all his classes, and Quidditch, endlessly Quidditch.

"You can really fly on a broomstick?" asked Cori in astonishment.

"Yeah, it's exhilarating," said Harry with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "I'll take you sometime," he added.

"You will? When?" demanded Cori.

"I don't know. Maybe you'll miraculously appear at Hogwarts and I'll be able to take you around the Quidditch pitch," he said sarcastically.

Cori punched his arm and they both laughed. They made their way downstairs and Cori made them a delicious breakfast of bacon, waffles and bacon.

"So you can _actually_ turn a rat into a goblet?" asked Cori after they had stuffed their faces.

"Yeah," said Harry, not meaning to sound smug.

"Can you show me?" asked Cori.

Harry sighed. "I wish I could, but it's against wizard law to do magic outside of school when you're under seventeen, and I'm not suppose to do magic in front of muggles either."

"But you did magic in front of me last night," contradicted Cori.

"I know, I don't know why I didn't get a letter from the Ministry," he said more to himself then to her.

"Are you allowed to show me some of your school things, and your Firebolt too?" Cori asked eagerly.

"Sure, why not?" answered Harry.

Harry gave Cori a few minutes to get ready and she emerged from her room looking more striking than usual. He had always known Cori was pretty, but never _beautiful_.

She was wearing a short fluttery skirt that showed off her long legs, and a lavender embroidered camisole that dramatically showed off her curves. She also had her dark curly hair down, which was rare. Harry had always remembered her in a braid or bun.

"What?" Cori asked interrupting Harry's ogling.

"Nothing, you just look really different," Harry said breathlessly.

"Um, thanks. Do you think the hair is a little to much?" asked Cori curling a dark strand.

"No, it looks nice," he said. _Nice didn't even begin to cover it_, he thought.

"Okay," Cori replied, a slight blush creeping up into her cheeks.

They walked to Number Four in silence. Neither knew what to say, until they finally reached Harry's small bedroom.

Katie sat herself comfortably on Harry's bed, needing no guide. Harry went straight to his desk, only now just noticing two official looking letters on top of his Charms book. He picked up the first one and quickly ripped it open.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a muggle-inhabited area in the presence of a muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous Offense under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizard's Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 AM on August 12th._

_Hoping you are well._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hophirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

"Harry what's wrong?" Cori's voice momentarily jarred him out of his shock.

This was unimaginable. He was expelled from Hogwarts, his wand was going to be destroyed, and he might go to Azkaban. He had to get away; he had to leave right now.

"Harry, _what's wrong_?" repeated Cori, obviously getting frustrated. He wordlessly handed her the letter and proceeded to start throwing his things into his trunk.

"Harry, what a minute," said Cori.

"Cori you don't understand. I'm never going back to Hogwarts again, and I can't surrender my wand. I can't protect myself without it," he said, desperately trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall from his emerald green eyes.

"Harry," Cori insisted," You are going back to Hogwarts and you get to keep your wand."

"Cori, didn't you read the letter?" Harry snapped impatiently.

"Yes I did," she said curtly, "But you didn't read the other letter. Here, listen to what it says."

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the 12th of August, at which time an official decision will be taken._

_Following discussions with the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further inquiries._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hophirk_

_Improper use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Relief flooded through Harry. He wordlessly put his arms around Cori's waist and pulled her close as he buried his face into her hair.

"It's okay," Cori insisted, rubbing his back in earnest comfort, "You're going back to Hogwarts. You only have to worry about the hearing and that's a month from now. If you need a witness, I'll go," she added.

"I'll always need you," Harry breathed into her curls.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, let's just say that I am floored that so many people are favoriting and following this story. It is truly touching that someone is enjoying seeing this story unfold just as much as I am. Again, from an author to her beloved readers, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I am going to drown my sorrows in cider and salmon tonight with my husband and mentor because I'm not J. K. Rowling. Wait…or is it just because I love cider and salmon? Who knows?**

Harry and Cori were still hugging when Uncle Vernon entered the room. The two teenagers quickly pulled apart and flushed scarlet.

"Oh you're here again," said Uncle Vernon very rudely.

Harry felt a fresh new wave of hatred for his uncle. The Dursleys had never been, to put it kindly, too fond of Cori. The fact that she was an American and friends with Harry made her unwanted in their home. This had never stopped Dudley however; every chance he got he tried and failed to sweep her off her feet.

"Your aunt, Dudley, and I are leaving," Uncle Vernon informed his nephew, "And you know the rules. No visitors over while we are gone."

Cori sighed, knowing there was no arguing with Mr. Dursley, and left.

Harry focused on his uncle after she left. He felt frustrated and angry at the blatant rude behavior exhibited by his relatives towards his dearest friend.

"Do not steal food from our refrigerator," said Uncle Vernon.

"Sure," said Harry, not giving a damn.

"Do not touch or use any of our things," said Uncle Vernon.

"Fine," spat out Harry.

"I am going to lock your door," he informed Harry.

"You do that," replied Harry.

And without further ado the Dursleys were gone. Harry heard Uncle Vernon's expensive sport car pulling out of the driveway, and at the same time he heard a soft knock on his window.

"Hey," said Cori after Harry had opened his bedroom window.

And Harry was, for the second time that day, stunned by Cori's beauty. Her dark hair was blowing in her face from a light breeze and the moonlight was lighting up her rosy cheeks. She looked, Harry thought, like something out of a fairytale.

"Harry, um, are you going to let me in?" asked Cori.

"Sorry," mumbled Harry, "I just spaced out there for a minute."

Harry took her hand and helped her into his somewhat messy room. Cori completely lost her footing, and stumbled into him. Their faces were inches apart, and Harry's mind just registered the fact that he was two inches away from kissing her lips. His hands were firmly around her waist, and he leaned in until their noises were touching. Then a noise from downstairs caused them to look up and pull slightly apart.

It sounded as if at least a dozen people were going about their business. Harry heard talking and someone laughing. Cori and him exchanged a look and Harry cautiously pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing?" said Cori in an urgent whisper. She had her hand tightly enclosed around his right wrist. "Do you want to get expelled from Hogwarts again?"

Just as Harry was going to protest, his bedroom door opened magically. Cori threw him an accusing look.

"I didn't do it," Harry said indignantly.

With his left arm still around Katie's waist, he led them out of his room and onto the landing.

"Put your wand away boy, before you poke someone's eye out," growled someone from the bottom of the stairs.

"Professor Moody?" Harry asked uncertainly. The last time he had come into contact with Moody, or someone he had thought was Moody, he had tried to kill Harry. So it was quite logical to keep his wand at the ready.

"It's alright Harry," said a gentler voice.

"Professor Lupin," Harry said with more confidence.

"Yes Harry, it's me, and we're here..," Lupin paused, "Harry, who is your friend?"

"Oh," said Harry glancing at Cori, "This is Cori Rawson. She lives on Privet Drive too," he added, trying to make a clear point.

"But you're the only, the only you know what, in the area Harry," said Lupin, also trying to imply something.

"Oh, yeah I'm a muggle," said Cori nonchalantly, "you must be Professor Lupin," she said sticking out her right hand and stepping forward, "Harry's told me so much about you."

Lupin took Cori's hand, shook it, and gave her a warm smile, which she returned. Moody however, was acting quite differently. He was throwing suspicious looks over at Cori and Harry.

"Are we really sure that this is the real Potter? And this girl too?" sneered Moody at Lupin.

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" asked Lupin from the bottom of the stairs.

"A stag," Harry said.

"That's him Moody," assured Lupin.

"What about your friend, then Potter?" inquired Moody.

"Cori," said Harry thinking fast, "what did I get you for your birthday?"

Cori smiled and said, "A beautiful new journal."

"That's Cori alright," said Harry to Lupin and Moody.

"Alright then," replied Moody gruffly.

"Um, Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, not able to contain his puzzlement. A few people from the bottom of the stairs laughed.

"We have come to take you away; somewhere safe," said Lupin smiling, "We'll give you a few minutes to pack," he added.

"Right," said Harry, grabbing Cori's hand and pulling her up to his bedroom.

Once the pair entered Harry's room, he immediately started throwing textbooks, clothes, and other stuff into his trunk. Harry glanced at Cori. She was standing exactly where he had left her, and she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Harry was appalled. He immediately dropped what he was holding and went to put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Cori said finally, "I'm happy that you're going to go be able to be yourself; with people that truly understand and love you, but I don't want you to go. I'm going to miss you so much."

She totally lost it after that and started to sob into his shoulder.

"Shhhhhhh," Harry shushed her, "It's okay. We can stay in touch through owl post. I'll miss you too," he confessed.

They stayed like that for a while, and Harry breathed in her lavender scent. He was going to miss this.

"We're suppose to be packing Harry," Cori reminded him.

"Oh right," and with great difficulty, Harry removed his arms around the person that he without a doubt loved the most.


End file.
